


Puppies

by cait_stewart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Birth, Foreshadowing, Horny Teenagers, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Multiples, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Puppies, Teenage Pregnancy, Teenagers, Threesome, Unplanned Pregnancy, magical mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cait_stewart/pseuds/cait_stewart
Summary: Sirius is getting a bit of a belly





	Puppies

James noticed before Sirius himself did.

“You're getting a bit of a belly there, mate,” he commented, one summer evening while the two of them were having a wanking contest in James's bedroom. “Better lie off the treacle pie, maybe.” 

“Fuck off,” said Sirius, his eyes screwed shut, his face crimon with the effort of bringing himself to orgasm. “You're not going to distract me so easily.” 

§ 

“Maybe I shouldn't eat so many of your mum's Brussels sprouts,” said Sirius, later the same evening, studying the profile of his slightly bulging lower abdomen in the mirror. “They're tasty, but this is starting to get ridiculous.” 

“Sure, blame my mum's cooking,” said James, without looking up from his Quidditch almanac. “Lardass.” 

“I heard that!” said Sirius, who was now trying and mostly failing to suck his belly in. “Look, I'm not _fat_ , I'm just bloated. Nothing a good bit of farting won't cure.” 

“Sure you are,” said James, rolling his eyes. “I'll be very grateful if you decide to take your farting elsewhere, though.” 

§ 

The next time James happened to see his best friend shirtless – about ten days later, he'd estimate – he got so startled by what he saw that he almost cried out. 

“Sirius,” he said, blinking in shock. “What is _that_?” 

“Nothing,” said Sirius repressively, quickly grabbing a jumper from the pile of clothes at the foot of his bed. “I told you, I'm just bloated. It's not my fault your mum keeps serving us those sprouts.” 

“Padfoot, what the bloody fuck, there aren't enough cruciferous vegetables in England to make you look like that.” 

“Well, I don't see how it's any of your business anyway,” said Sirius, his arms crossed protectively over his swollen midsection. “It's not like I'm sick or anything.” 

“You _were_ sick, though,” accused James. “A couple of weeks ago, weren't you? You kept throwing up.” 

“I had the flu. I am fine now. Can I please finish getting bloody dressed in peace?” 

§ 

“We should tell my mum.” 

“Over my dead body,” said Sirius, sucking the end of his quill. “Bloody Merlin, Prongs, what do I have to do to make you believe that it's just gas? Here,” he said, pivoting of his chair to face James. His t-shirt was riding up, exposing a sliver of his pale, round stomach. “Feel for yourself.” 

James shook his head. 

“Suit yourself, idiot,” he said, handing Sirius a scroll of parchment. “Moony wrote, he's coming to see us when my parents leave on Friday. Maybe _he_ will be able to talk some sense into you.” 

§ 

By the time Remus showed up, Sirius's belly – that he still mantained was simply due to a bad case of meteorism – was so big and apparently heavy that it had started affecting the way he walked. 

“Show it to Moony,” ordered James, cornering Sirius on the first floor landing. 

“Fuck off,” said Sirius, glaring at him with a hand on the small of his back. 

Remus cleared his throat. 

“The way Prongs describes it, Pads,” he said, “it really does sound like there's something wrong with your insides.” 

“My insides are perfctly fine and I'll thank you both to mind your bloody bus– _ow_!” 

“What happened?” said James, anxiously. “Are you hurt?” 

“It's nothing,” said Sirius, rubbing a spot on the side of his bloated stomach. He looked pretty alarmed. “Just a... a cramp, I suppose. Ouch, again. It's weird, it's like...” 

§ 

“Pads, there's something inside you,” said Remus, gravely, his face a few inches from the bump that had appeared on the surface of Sirius's domed belly. “Something _alive_.” 

James swore. 

“See, I told you there was something wrong with you!” he said, his voice heavy with worry. “You idiot, we should have gone to St. Mungo's ages ago.” 

“I don't feel sick, though,” said Sirius, addressing the ceiling. His naked belly, now that he was lying supine on James's bed, looked especially absurd. “I feel pretty bloody fine, actually.” 

“Have you... are you using the loo as you should?” asked Remus. “Eating?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” said Sirius, distractely caressing the underside of his swollen stomach, as if to soothe the movement inside. “Everything as it should. I've been eating a lot, if anything.” 

Remus, James saw, was also staring at Sirius's hand on his belly. He had an unreadable look on his face. 

“Pads,” he asked, after a pause that seemed to James very long. “Pads, could you be _pregnant_?” 

James laughed. 

“Right, Moony, don't be absurd... Padfoot pregnant, this is a good one. Hey, Pads, are you going to be a mumm– Pads?” 

Sirius, to James's absolute shock, didn't seem to find the suggestion particularly outrageous. 

“Of course,” he said, propping himself up on one elbow, his face pink. “Of course, it would explain everything!” 

“Padfoot, even discounting the fact that you're a boy, I'm pretty positive you need to have sex with another bloke to make it even remotely...” 

“It... it has happened. Well, sort of.” 

To James's surprise, the answer had come from Remus, who was now sitting at the foot of Sirius's bed. James stared at his best friends, gobsmacked. 

“During the full moon,” explained Sirius, shooting Remus an affectionate glance. “Moony sometimes... _approaches_ me. We never thought...” 

“Oh,” said James, stupidly. “But you two don't...” 

“Not when we're not animals, no,” said Remus, with a shrug. He looked remarkably calm for someone who was on the verge of becoming a teenaged father, James thought. Sirius winced and groaned. 

“Are these kicks, Pads?” inquired Remus, solicitously. “Can I feel?” 

“Of course.” 

“Does it hurt?” asked James, suddenly jealous at the sight of Remus's hand on Sirius's stomach. 

“A bit,” said Sirius. “Here, feel. It's not strong, but it's a very weird feeling. Unexpected.” 

It was, James thought. Something was alive inside his best friend – his best friends were going to have a baby together. A real, live baby was going to have to come out of Sirius, somehow. The idea, he decided, was both alarming and exhilarating in its absurdity. 

“Pads, say, are you a female dog when you transform?” 

Sirius thought for a second. 

“I don't think so, no. No, I'm pretty definitely a male dog, I lift my leg to pee. Why'd you... ?” 

“I was just wondering how exactly you're going to give birth, that's all.” 

“Oh,” said Sirius, going pale. “Oh. I hadn't thought about this.” 

From the look on his face, it appeared that Remus hadn't either. 

“There's probably a spell of some kind...” he ventured, eyeing Sirius's narrow hips with a frown. “I'm sure Healers at St. Mungo's– ” 

“No,” said Sirius, forcefully. “I'm not going to St. Mungo's, no way. My parents would find out. No.” 

“But Pads...” 

“I said no. That's my final word.” 

“We'll figure it out,” said James, grabbing Remus's shoulder. “Together. We'll find a way.” 

§ 

“Through his _ass_?” 

“Only way, apparently,” confirmed Remus, his face a delicate shade of chalky white. “Unless he's got another opening we don't know of. The book says that a magical pregnancy can't be removed in any way, so a Caesarian would be right out.” 

James looked at Sirius, asleep on a chaise longue a few yards from where he and Remus were conspiring over a semi-ancient Healing textbook they'd found in the Potters' library. His stomach was huge and almost perfectly round, too swollen for his t-shirt to cover properly. 

“He can't die, can he?” 

Remus grimaced. 

“We won't let him risk it,” he said, shaking his head. “If things don't go as the book says they should, we stun him and floo him to St. Mungo's, and to hell with his parents.” 

§ 

“I think I would know if I had one,” said Sirius, haughtily. 

“It might have popped up recently,” offered Remus. 

“It could be very small,” said James. “Pads, honestly, it's quicker if we just have a look.” 

“Easy for you to say,” said Sirius, rollling his eyes. “It's not _your_ crotch that needs to be examined for extra holes.” 

“If I ever manage to get myself knocked up,” said James, helping him to his feet. “I promise you can do the honors. Off with your trousers.” 

Sirius undid his trousers, pushed his underwear down and bent over, steading himself on James's desk. 

“Spread your legs a little,” said Remus, studying his friend's ass closely. His hands were shaking slightly. “Looks normal to me, no surprise holes. Prongs, do you want to take a look?” 

James obliged, more aware than ever of the fact that Sirius's present predictament stemmed from the fact that he and Remus had been fucking, He wondered how many times it had happened. 

“Everything normal,” he confirmed, giving Sirius's ass a small slap. Sirius looked back, surprised but seemingly not displeased. Remus quirked his mouth and said nothing. 

§ 

“It should go pretty much as normal,” explained Remus, showing Sirius an illustration of a bewildered wizard whose round stomach housed an equally bewildered baby. “You'll start feeling pains, your water will break, and eventually you'll be able to push out the baby.” 

“The baby,” repeated Sirius, audibly swallowing. James felt that he knew exactly what was on his friend's mind: it seemed preposterous for something that was making his belly so big (and it seemed to grew bigger by the day: James wasn't sure how much more Sirius could take) to pass through something as tiny as an asshole. 

“That's the way it's supposed to happen,” offered Remus, looking vaguely guilty. “You'll stretch. We have Dittany.” 

“I trust you,” said Sirius, rubbing the distended underside of his stomach. “Let's talk about something else, please.” 

§ 

A week later, with James's parents just a couple of day from returning, Sirius looked like he had swallowed a boulder, and his friends were starting to really panic. 

“He looks full-term, doesn't he?” whispered Remus, in a pleading tone. “He can't _possibly_ get any bigger.” 

“I have no idea,” replied James, grimly, watching Sirius struggle to get up from the sofa. “I hope you're right, because he's starting to get ridiculous.” 

“There are... ways to induce labor, the book says. We could take him for a walk.” 

“Could we? Look at him, he can barely stand.” 

“Spicy food... maybe a curry...” 

“Right, we could try...” 

“I have a favor to ask,” said Sirius, interrupting their plotting. He was supporting his back with both hands, and looked quite out of breath. James felt a twinge of sympathy. 

“Sure, Padfoot, what do you need?” 

“Would one of you – well, would one of you jerk me off? I've been _dying_ to get off, but I can't quite reach.” 

James blinked a couple of times. 

“I'd love to,” said Remus, warmly. “After all, it's my fault if you're...” 

“I can help!” said James, quickly. “I want to help.” 

Sirius grinned. 

§ 

James had not realized how much he'd been dying to fuck Sirius until he saw him supine in bed, his legs parted and his massive erection resting against his pregnant stomach. 

“I'm so horny,” moaned Sirius, running his hands over his bloated form as Remus's hand approached his dick. “I need to come.” 

“That's what we're here for,” confirmed Remus, his dick huge inside his jeans. James imagined that the baby inside Sirius's belly was his instead of Remus's and felt even more lightheaded with lust. 

“You know what would help you?” he asked, his hand on the inner part of Sirius's thigh. “If someone fucked you. It could jump-start labor, and I bet it'd feel awfully nice.” 

“But I've never... not like this...” objected Sirius, but already he was spreading his legs further apart to chase James's touch. Remus looked on, entranced. James's fingers made their way to Sirius's hole, which looked slightly puffier than usual. Sirius nodded franctically. James pushed two fingers in, astonished at how easy it felt – how warm, and tempting, and _right_. 

“Go on,” said Remus, his hand pressed to his own erection. “Fuck him. The book says it can help bring on labor.” 

“Then we must,” said James, and with his free hand he was already unbottoning his pants and freeing his dick, hard and heavy as it had never felt before. He lined his erection with Sirius's asshole and pushed in, and it was complete and utter bliss, underscored by the sound of Sirius moaning in ecstasy as he fucked his pregnant ass. 

And then, suddenly, as he was about to come – something probing his own hole. He paused mid-thrust: Remus's fingers. 

“I am tired of waiting,” said Remus, with a grin. “How about I let myself in?” 

§ 

Sirius's pains started, as the book said was typical, in the early hours of the morning. James, roused by his friend's groaning, got up to check how he was doing – his ass still sore and squishy from the thorough fucking Remus had given him earlier and the huge amount of come he'd pumped into it. 

“I think my water broke,” said Sirius, through gritted teeth. James flicked his wand at the ceiling light – liquid was indeed soaking the mattress between Sirius's legs (a much smaller amount than he had imagined). Sirius's massive gut looked high and rock-hard. 

“Take off your underwear,” said Remus, over James's shoulder. “Let's see how you're doing.” 

Sirius's taint was bulging – from the baby's head, James assumed. His hole looked slacker than usual and vaguely slick, possibly from a combination of the waters that had just passed through it and the come that James had spurted into it on the previous afternoon. 

“You're doing amazing,” commented Remus, gently tracing the puffy rim of Sirius's asshole with his finger. “I'm pretty sure you'll have the baby before the night is over.” 

Sirius gave him an unconvincing smile. 

“What makes you thin– _aaaaaaargh_ ,” he screamed, holding on to the bottom of his swollen stomach as another contraction hit. “Merlin bloody fuck, Moony, it hurts so bad!” 

“You're opening up,” said James, encoraugingly. “I agree with Moony, it looks like it's going to be a fast one! Next time you have a contraction, try giving a good push.” 

“Push for me, babe,” said Remus, brushing a lock of sweaty hair away from Sirius's brow. “Let me see how good you are at pushing out my baby.” 

Sirius nodded, and with the next contraction they could see that he was pushing with all his might. 

“I can see something!” announced James, delighted. “Just a sliver, but from the look of it – full head of black hair,” 

“Like you!” said Remus, and he gave Sirius a big kiss on his temple. “Another push, babe, we're almost there.” 

“ _Nnnnnhhhgggghhh_ ,” screamed Sirius, his face puce with the tremendous effort of pushing, and his ass seemed to open all of a sudden, and out slipped... 

“A puppy,” said James, astonished. “Sirius, you've just had _a puppy_.” 

“A puppy?” repeated Remus and Sirius, in unison. “What do you mean, a puppy?” 

“He's given birth to a very cute puppy,” insisted James, with a big grin, cupping the minuscole newborn animal in his hands to show him to his parents. “And from the look of him,” he added, glancing at Sirius's still enormous belly, “he's about to birth several more.” 

§ 

_Four months later_

Sirius noticed before James himself did. 

“You're getting a bit of a belly there, mate,” he commented, watching James change into his Quidditch robes. “Better lie off the mashed potatoes, maybe.” 

“Fuck off,” said James, emerging from the neckhole with even messier hair than usual. “Just because I don't spend all my time in the forest chasing after a dozen wolf puppies it doesn't mean I'm _fat_.” 

A look of sudden comprehension dawned on Sirius's face. 

“Who knows,” he said, glancing sideways at Remus and trying not to grin. “You might be doing some chasing of your own sooner than after, Prongs.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to finish my snake story and I wrote this instead, oh well


End file.
